Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl
by 29th of September
Summary: 01. If you are torn between the one who vowed to be in love with you and the one you believe that you love. Who will you choose? The former or the latter? Are you willing to return the feelings?
1. Chapter 0

**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl**

**©29****th**** of September  
**

_Natsume Hyuuga hates fan girls and he is so deeply in love with his long-time crush. Too bad for him, because she never glance to him and is so in to her boyfriend._

_Mikan Sakura is a certified Natsume Hyuuga fan girl and is so in love with her senior Natsume Hyuuga. When they became a couple, she vowed to him that she will never let him go._

_When he is given the chance to be with the girl he admired, he is torn between the one he loves and the one who loves him._

_Whom will he choose? Will she be the girl he is looking forward to all this time? Or will she be the girl who he's been with all this time._

_Will there be a happy ending, or a tragedy for all of them?_


	2. Chapter 1 6, 8, 12

Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Gakuen Alice.

**TOS/ASTER: **Hello, my beloved readers. Let me present to you the new Chapter 1 of my baby NHFG. I hoped I did not disappoint you people for the sudden change without notice. I'll try to explain everything on the A/N at the end of this chapter. Enjoy reading ^,^

Like what I intended before, I will dedicate my first chapter to the first reader who will leave a review, whether good or bad, who happens to be **KokoroBliss**, and to those who first added my story on their favourites and story alerts.

{joyce09, crimson-angel1447}

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl  
**

**By: 29****th**** of September**

**Chapter 1: 6, 8, 12**

Black.

Everything is black.

Pitch black.

The place is _totally_ black like how black a night is when there are no stars present in the sky.

Visually, it's empty, lifeless. However, the sound of people's voices starting conversations while waiting the time tells otherwise.

Yes, they're waiting for the real night to start.

Gradually, the lights started to flicker, again like stars twinkling in a night's sky, and then followed by a dance number. The spectators were awed, stunned by the unexpected performance.

_**~NHFG~**_

"_GOOD EVENING ARANETA!"_

At the sound of _his_ voice, the _Big Dome _came back to life.

_He_'s still panting due to that dance number. _He _got loud roars in return.

Everyone in the venue kept on chanting _his_ name.

The audience shouted without a care. Tomorrow, they will face the consequences, but tonight, they will shout to their heart's content.

Tomorrow, be damned.

They'll just buy some _strepsils _on their way home after this _concert_, or maybe considering a gargle or two of hot water with salt or ginger or whatever the next morning might help to ease their sore throats.

_Oh, whatever! _Tonight is _the night_.

Desperately trying to get more of _his _attention, every fans club of _his _prepared their own cheer.

They were trying to outshine each other as their cheering kept on getting higher and higher that made the coliseum to _almost _collapse. _Him _as the centre of it all will be sentenced to life-imprisonment.

Of course, it would not happen. _His _fan girls would not let that happen. They wouldn't hand over their _Idol _that easily without putting up a fight. However, if the venue really does collapse, there are lots of possibilities.

If you don't know any better, you might be misled by the interpretation that tonight's event is not actually a concert but _his _Fans Clubs' Cheering Competition Grand Finals, and the _man_ standing alone on the centre of the stage is the host for the night's events.

Eventually, their loud cheering died down after some ages when _he _decided to speak. It's as if the _angel of silence _decided to pay a visit and sprinkled them with _temporary silence dust_, waiting for _the announcement _to be made.

"_Hello, everyone!_"_ he_ smiled at them. "_So_," _he_ paused for a while, in order to catch his breathe, "_How_ _was_ _it?_"

A loud roar was heard in response.

"_Sorry_, _this is my first time to do a dance number, that's why I'm still trying to catch my breathe._" He apologized in between pants.

The audience laughed; still they praised him for his opening performance.

"_Thank you_" his breathing was steady now.

After a while, he continued, "_It has been three years since I entered this industry, the music industry, I mean._"

By this time, he's already walking towards the other side of the stage where a stool was placed, beside the tool was his guitar, _his special guitar_.

The cameras' following his every move shown by the three big screens; one at the middle, and the two on either side.

"_I once stepped on this stage three years ago. All of you know _that_. Since then, I have not stepped on this stage again, until now, despite your never-ending request of me having a concert here. Because I'm waiting for the right time. So what I am trying to say is, tonight's the right time. _"

He was scanning the crowd while doing this speech, trying to look for someone. When he cannot see her from the crowd, he just prayed, that somewhere inside the coliseum, she's there, listening to his every words, said and _unsaid_.

_This is it. _He thought to himself. His '_Tonight's_ _Confession' _(the title of tonight's concert) is not only inspired by his third album '_Confession'_. Tonight is actually night when he is going to reveal to public what everyone's wanting and dying to know. The _girl_ behind all of these; the reason, the inspiration, the story behind. Everything.

"_To all the reporters out there, this is your chance. All your questions that I've been evading all these years, your going to hear them tonight" though not direct._ He continued to himself.

All reporters and writers-from tabloid to broadsheets and from different networks- were all ears to this. Don't forget the fan girls too, especially the one who got a special date from his _idol_ Natsume Hyuuga, hoping that it would be one of them.

"_Oh! Looks like everyone's all ears, eh_" he tried to humour, trying to ease the anxiousness he is feeling right now. Outside, he looks calm, and collected, but in all honesty, it's the opposite. He is honestly afraid that this might not work, that this plan of his might backfired. He is afraid, afraid with all his guts, especially when he cannot even get a glimpse of the _girl_ he was looking for.

"_Okay_" he started, "_this song that I am going to sing first tonight is all about her. She's the one who introduced me to music, and taught me how to play._" He stopped, as if reminiscing those times.

"_It is also because of her that I started writing songs. This song is not the first one I wrote but I wrote this one on the same day some couple of years ago, so it's the song's birthday too._"

"_Listen carefully._"

With the guitar's strap wrapped around him, the microphone stands' fixed, he started strumming, accompanied by a live band.

Closing his eyes, he started to sing, to reminisce, to feel the song, to travel back the time that inspired him to write the song, and have flashbacks of what happened after.

_**~NHFG~**_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself at sleep?_

_In the middle of the night when you're awake, are you calling out for me?_

_Do you ever reminisce?_

_I can't believe I'm acting like this_

_I know it's crazy_

_How I still can feel your kiss._

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's not just the case_

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away_

_Do you ever ask about me?_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do?_

_Every time the phone rings, do you wish it was me calling you?_

_Or has time put out the flame?_

_I miss you, is everything okay?_

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's not just the case_

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away._

_It's hard enough just passing the time_

_When I can's seem to put you out off my mind_

_And where is the good in goodbye_

_Tell me why,_

_Tell me why._

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better_

_But it's not just the case_

_It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away._

_Sing it for me, ooh, ooh._

_**~NHFG~**_

Showing his eyes to the world again, he smiled a little. His eyes that conveyed all his feelings shined because of tears he strained from falling and made his eyelashes wet. With one tiny wave from him to the crowd, he quickly walked towards the backstage, and brought his _precious guitar_ along. The floor was now on one of his surprise guests. He, on the other hand took a short break. Through his short break, he could not help himself but reminisce of the past.

_**~NHFG~**_

_It was already late. In a few more minutes, the clock will strike twelve and will start a new day. _

_I know I should take advantage of the time to sleep earlier because school nights rendered me from doing so. School works always made me stayed up until past midnight, then woke up early for school._

_On a usual Saturday night, I should be sleeping by bow, but tonight is different. I tried, but I could not. Instead, I found myself staring on my study table where my phone lies. I waited, and waited, and hoped that it will ring by midnight, just like last year._

_As the clock reached twelve, my phone rang. At exactly twelve in the evening, I got seventeen messages, which all contained _**'Happy Birthday, Paps! ^.^'**

_All of them came from only one sender, _**Mi**.

_That was last year._

_Tonight was different, though at exactly midnight, my phone rang. I grabbed it quickly only to be disappointed that the ring was for the alarm._

_It's funny, I should've known. I smiled sadly to myself._

_Convinced that I would not receive the birthday greetings that I was hoping to receive tonight, I counted the time that I last saw her._

_She boarded the plane by noon._

_That was on 18 May. Wednesday, I still remembered. The day before was not quite a sight._

_I became busy since the beginning of May, and so I forgot an important date. I tried to make it up on the 17__th__. I don't know what happened. One moment, we were both happy and enjoying each other's company, then the next moment she was already crying. She left immediately._

_I decided to visit her the following morning to clarify things, only to find out she's not home and about to board the plane in an hour or two._

_I followed her, but I was late. She was already gone._

_That day was the first rain of May._

_I often asked her friends whether she's already back or not._

_I even went to her school to check on her only to learn that she has been absent for two weeks straight._

_Thinking all about this made me feel more frustrated, and whenever I'm frustrated like this, I only have two options, it's either I write or I draw to pent up all my emotions. _

_I grabbed my sketchpad and pen beside my phone, but I'm not in the mood for some sketching. So I guess, it's writing for tonight._

_It was her, too, who told me to do this whenever I'm frustrated instead of drinking myself to death. What am I today was all because of her, so how am I going to move on?_

_What am I going to write? She said anything that comes to my mind._

**Do you ever think about me?**

_Because I do, I still do since the day that you left. I kept asking myself what happened, why didn't you tell me you were leaving._

**Do you ever cry yourself at sleep?**

**In the middle of the night when you're awake, are you calling out for me?**

_I did. You told me I shouldn't strain my self from crying. I shouldn't be afraid to cry. You were always there with me when I cry. By now I'm already crying, that's for sure, but this time, the difference is that you're not here._

**Do you ever reminisce?**

**I can't believe I'm acting like this**

**I know it's crazy**

**How I still can feel your kiss.**

_I think I'm crazy now. That kiss before you left, was that a kiss of goodbye? Why I'm acting like this was all because of you. Yes, I blame you for this._

**It's been 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours since you went away**

_Yes. That's true. I know you love numbers, and you're always specific when it comes to details. See how you affected me so much._

**I miss you so much and I don't know what to say**

_I do, I really do. Though I think, I wouldn't be able to tell you everything if ever we meet in the future so I'm going to keep this for you._

**I should be over you**

**I should know better**

**But it's not just the case**

_How should I? I don't even know what we are now. There's no proper goodbye, no proper closure. Did we reach our end? Did you decide to let me go? Did you get tired of me already? You told me you wouldn't let me go and that you would win me over. What happened?_

**Do you ever ask about me?**

**Do your friends still tell you what to do?**

**Every time the phone rings, do you wish it was me calling you?**

_I know you listen to your friends, so by now, you already knew that I was always asking about you, and when you can't decide by yourself, you asked for their opinion. I want you to know that I'm still waiting for your call when you're ready._

**Or has time put out the flame?**

_I hope not. To be honest, this is the question that I'm dreading to ask. I don't know whether I'm ready or not to hear your reply. I don't want to ask you this. I'm afraid. Now that I am sure that, I already fell for you, deeper than what I've thought. Don't leave me, please, and..._

**I miss you, is everything okay?**

**It's hard enough just passing the time**

_Without hearing your side, I don't know how long will I be able to hold_

**When I can's seem to put you out off my mind**

**And where is the good in goodbye**

_Until now, I'm asking myself this. Do you know why? Please._

**Tell me why.**

_**~NHFG~**_

"_Natsume_?"

Soft voice took him out from his reverie. He diverted his gaze to where that soft voice came from then smiled in return.

She took that smile of his as a sign to continue, so she continued.

"_You're up in a few. Be ready okay?_"

"_Thank_ _you_, _Ate_" Natsume replied. They both knew what that meant.

"_You know I'm always here for you, right, Natsume. Now off you go, stop this drama. Prepare yourself. You still have a heart to claim back._" she cheered then shooed him back the stage again.

_**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl Chapter 1**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own _6,8,12._

How was it? I haven't read it yet, so I apologize for the grammatical errors in advance.

Don't get me wrong. I did not plagiarize other's work, that's for sure. I just type what comes my mind.

Explanation time.

I've been reading stories here in ffn for more than a year now, and a member for almost a year. Believe it or night, I have already read all complete MN stories (multi-chaptered and one-shots), in-progress/on hiatus MN stories with minimum of 2 chapters or with at least 5,000 words. In addition to that are other complete/in-progress/on hiatus stories with no specific pairings.

Upon reading these stories, I saw how the writers evolution through time. I saw their styles, the similarities between their stories. How they matured in every story, they made. I learned at least a part of who they are as a person. They left a unique and distinct image inside my head. Like them/you, I also wanted to leave you guys the impression (like '_Oh, it's Aster's', _'_That's Aster's style_'or the likes), and create my own identity (and share you a bit of who I am).

And in this story, I'm going to use my so-called_ Meet Me Halfway style_. For those who already got the idea, congrats, while for those who did not, you'll find out eventually.

Another reason is that, I spilled this secret of mine to one of my closest friend, **Venisse** and so I wanted this to be a bit more special.

I apologize for a long author's note and thank you for many reasons.

Please leave a review.

See you next chapter! ^_^

**~ASTER**

**Posted: May 5, 2012 01:31**


	3. Chapter 2 The Fan Girl

Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Gakuen Alice.

Posted: April 19, 2012 05:01

Reposted: May 5, 2012 01:31

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl**

_Written by_

**29****th ****of September**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - **_**The Fan Girl**_

* * *

_Monday_.

Today is the second day of February.

Like any other Mondays, every student who has classes in the morning is required to attend the Monday Morning Assembly held in front of the school's Admin building.

The usual Monday mornings usually consists of either a prayer or a doxology, followed by the national anthem and then the city's hymn and creed. At the end of it are some announcements recognizing the students who brought to the school, both internal and external, for the past week or month.

Today's morning assembly, however, did not end there since today also includes announcements from the Student Council of the month's event considering that today is also the first Monday of the month. This will be the council's last project for this academic year before the election and oath taking of the new set of officers for the next academic year.

Due to these additional announcements, today's assembly took longer than the usual Monday assemblies did. So right after dismissing the students, you will see students rushing towards their designated classrooms. Looks like they are afraid of getting in trouble by getting there late for their next subject, or maybe cramming for whatever their next subject had prepared for them. Who knows what is on their mind.

Despite the rushing of students here and there, a certain student is taking her time walking towards her classroom, enjoying every minute of her _very_ _gorgeous_ _and lovely _Monday morning. If you are wondering, that is because her class schedule for the day will start by 12:45 in the afternoon, just right after the lunch break. So there she is, enjoying the _**view**_, as she called it,while walking with her trusted camera at hand.

_**~Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl~**_

"_MIKAN NICOLE SAKURA, You're late_!" was what greeted the mentioned student when she reached the front door of their classroom. There in front of her is her best friend and classmate, left hand on her waist with matching right foot tapping on the floor. Obviously, she has been waiting for her arrival for quite some time now.

"_Good morning to you too_, Sumi," she replied cheerfully with raised eyebrow. "_You're early_," she pointed out, "_as far as we're both concerned, our class will start in, hmm, let's see_," she stopped to check for the time, "_uh, more or less five hours_."

"_Can't you just grab your keys and open the door_?" her friend moaned.

She, in return, just stared at her with her eyebrows raised.

"_Please_?"

"_Okay_, _okay_. _So_, _why in a hurry_?" she asked.

"_I still have to finish my homework, and you know that I don't bring my homework at home during weekends_", _Sumi_ mumbled while pouting her lips.

"_Oh_! _Is that so_? _I thought you already finished that last Friday before going home_," Mikan answered while finding the right key for their classroom.

"_Yeah, that was the plan, but you see, almost all of our teachers left us either an assignment or a project to be submitted this week_."

"_And_..."She prompted her to continue. She already found the right key and she's inserting it by now.

"_I did finish all the assignments except for one which is due today, I mean later, after first period, and I also need your help for that, and the art project due tomorrow morning. I ran out of art materials so I wasn't able to finish it last week_."

They had already entered the room and are making their way towards their seats. "_If that is the case_, _you_ _should have texted me last night or earlier this morning so I could hand you the keys_, _or better yet_, _attend the morning ceremony_."

"_No_ _way_, _sis_!" she argued, "_I am not going to start my week by standing there under the sun_, _I am so not going to ruin my week for that_, _and_ _besides_, _we're not even required so why bother_."

"_No need to shout you know_"

"_Oops_, _sorry_. _Didn't_ _intend_ _to_. " She apologised. "_Hey_, _I need your notebook_."

"_I thought you need my help_?"

She smiled sheepishly back at her and said, "_Yeah_, _I need your help means you lending me your notebook, so where is it_? _Where is your math notebook_?

"_Should_ _have_ _known_" Mikan muttered to herself while rummaging her bag, looking for the said notebook.

"_You_ _were saying_?"

"_Nothing_! _Here_," while handing her notebook.

"_No need to frown. You'll get older earlier than expected_." She joked. "_Don't worry, I'm still your best friend and you're still more important to me, Sumire Shouda, than this notebook_" referring to her math notebook.

"_Really_? _Then_ _give that back to me_," she stated while trying to steal her notebook from Sumire.

"_Oh shut up. You should not be jealous. So what took you so long_? _You're suppose to arrive here thirty minutes ago. What happened during the assembly_?" she questioned, and then, "_Ah_! _No need to answer that_! _Of_ _course, you were busy_ ogling_ and taking pictures of your_ 'handsome prince Natsume' _from afar. I'm sure of it_." While saying these, her eyebrows were dancing, and her eyes were grinning.

"_Not really-_"

"_Well, that's new_"

"_because I don't have to admire him from afar, since he's just right there beside me the whole time during assembly._"

"_Well, another well. Congratulations, bestie. So, how did that happen_?"

"_I was just passing by when their student teacher saw me and asked me to join their line instead. That's how I ended up there. And I was not busy ogling him, you know_," she protested, "_I was listening to the speakers too, _while glancing at him discreetly_._" She smiled when her companion reacted.

"_That's the same thing, idiot_!" Sumire threw a crumpled paper while she laughed towards her.

"_I know_," she, instead, directed a smile her friend, then continued, "_I was just trying to humour you, because you're turning to an undesirable monster and by the looks of it, my lovely notebook is your first target_."

"_Ugh_! _Your notebook surely is lovely, but the contents are hideous as a monster. Why are there a lot of x, y, and z's_?"

"_And again, those are called variables_, sis."

"_Whatever_." Trying to cover-up the _hideousness _of the contents, she continued to interrogate her friend.

"_Since you claimed to be listening during the morning assembly while glancing at him, as you stated, discreetly, would mind sharing them to me_?"

"_Oh_! _About_ that," She paused a little then tried to remember the details. "_It's the Student Council President regarding the activities they prepared for the month. They will be posting the schedules in each building's bulletin board within the campus. He said that we could also read it in _Chanticleer's_ February issue. Want to check it out later after grabbing some snack_." She suggested.

"_Oh, it slipped my mind. Today's already February. Two more months 'til summer. Sure, later, after _this."

_**~Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl~**_

Mikan and Sumire were already at their building's gate when the bell rang, signalling that it is already break time. Good thing that the two were able to buy some snack at the cafeteria before the bell rang so they would not have to deal with long queues.

Just like what the two agreed upon earlier, they made their way towards the bulletin board in their building. They had decided to read the contents on their way back after they bought their foods. The hallway was now filled with students and it's getting more and more crowded by the minute.

They were busy reading the contents; well in Mikan's case, she was busy taking pictures of the said ad, when they felt some students standing behind them. Based from the shadows formed by the creatures behind them, they concluded that the students behind them are all boys. They both decided to ignore them and continued reading until one of them spoke.

"_So these are the events that our Student Council prepared for their last project this school year? Tch._"

At the sound of his voice, Mikan instantly knew who it was. She was pointing at some event when he suddenly spoke. Her body froze upon the recognition of his voice. She tried to relax but her slightly shaking forefinger still glued on that same event. She was nervous. Who wouldn't when your _super_ _duper_ _crush _is just standing behind you and you could actually smell his scent. The scent that made you want to grab his collar and smell him over and over again. She is in her _daydreaming mode_ that she didn't realize that more students were crowding behind them.

"_MIKAN!_"

Somebody shouted her name, calling for her attention. That brought her back to reality.

She turned to the direction of the voice, and there she saw and another classmate and close friend Anna waving at her. She waved back and smiled. Halting in front of her, she said, "_I saw Mrs. Yamada while I am photocopying some notes. She told me to tell you to meet her in the faculty room by 9:30. If you can't find her there, just proceed to her table and wait for her_."

After hearing the message, she glanced at her wristwatch then gasped. It's almost 9 and she still has to prepare her things. She glanced at Anna and said "_Thanks_, _Anna_" in which she replied with "_No_ _prob_! _Good luck and see you later at lunch_!" and then she left. She turned to Sumire and told the latter "_Hey_, _Sumi_, _are_ _you done_? _Can we head back now_? _I still have to fix some of my things_."

Sumire understood what she meant so she nodded in response and they started to walk.

"_So you have other reason why you're early today. You have another one-on-one review session with Mrs. Yamada huh_?_ Good luck_" Sumire stated.

"_I'm not the only one. We are three, but the other two will join me an hour later. Thanks by the way_."

That little conversation caught one of the juniors' attentions and thought aloud.

"_So she is the Sophomore Math Whiz mom was talking about huh_?_ She's cute_!_ She's not as geeky as I thought she was._"

"_Huh_? _What are you talking about Koko_?"

"_Nothing_!" Koko grinned, and then started walking towards the stairs. The same path Mikan and Sumire took a while ago. "_Let's go_! _Break time is almost up. Don't want mom find out that I'm late_"

"_Hn. Mama's boy_!"

_**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl Chapter 2**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the former first chapter of NHFG. I made some changes, but overall, what this chapter intends to is still the same. This is quite longer than former chapter 1.

At first, I am happy to learn that some readers found my story interesting/intriguing. Now, receiving such reviews and encouragements to update faster added to my happiness. So please keep on reading my baby (-ies in the near future) and leave a review.

Thank you guys!

See you next chapter.

**~ASTER**


	4. Chapter 3 The Idol

Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN Gakuen Alice.

Posted: April 29, 2012 04:01

Reposted: May 5, 2012 01:31

**A/N: **This is the third chapter of NHFG. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading and do not forget to leave a review.

To those who left a review, added my story on their favourite's list, story alerts and author's alert, and to my silent readers out there, thank you and I hope I did not disappoint you with the sudden changes.

{addicted2fic93, MikaNatsumeXLovers, nikki500, Stardust Terrastar, VanillaHoneyChocolate}

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl**

_Written__by_

**29****th ****of September**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Idol**

* * *

_Huge._

_Alice National High School _is huge. That is the first impression that the school gives off. It does not only refer to the land it covers, but also refers to the students, old and new. Huge number of students, huge names, etc.

_Alice National High School _or _ANHS_ is just an ordinary secondary school in the country. It is a public school to be exact. It is not the country's best school, either. Still, ANHS has at least a thousand of new enrolees who came from both public and private institutions, every May, before a new school year starts. In addition to that are the late enrolees that the school accepts until the first week of July.

With high passing rates in the country's top universities and colleges, and a quite big number of famous and successful alumni of ANHS are enough to convince the parents for their children's brighter future. Of course, include the prideful principals that always wanted to surpass the achievements of the previous principals. Indeed, ANHS is a good stepping-stone in achieving one's dream.

Therefore, it wouldn't be a shocker to see some famous students, or students who are children of some known personalities.

At the beginning of each school year, the school will choose eighty students through special exams exclusive for first year students. These students are the ones who will top the said exam and will have the privilege to join the Special Class A and B. As the crème of the crop, the said class has different curriculum compared to those who are in regular classes, have their own building and facilities and are on school's top priorities. In addition, of course, with these privileges, the school expects the students to be on their best in order to retain their slot on the said class.

_**~Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl~**_

Love letters here.

Love letters there.

Love letters are everywhere.

Pink-coloured and red-coloured papers in various shapes, _Hallmark_ cards, and scented stationeries in their matching envelopes; all contain the sender's confessions of undying love and admiration.

That's what fills Natsume Hyuuga's locker every morning, with only one specific destination, _THE trash bin_. Well, except for one, an _all black _paper/card. For some passers-by, it looks just like an ordinary blank black paper/card, but if one will pay more attention and look at it closely, one will see that in that seemingly 'ordinary blank black paper' is a poem speaking to our Idol when the paper is tilted at some degree.

Out of all the letters that he receives every morning, he finds himself always looking forward for that certain black paper/card. To him, it is unique. Despite the fact that he likes the colour red, it is starting to hurt his eyes with the amount of red and pink love letters he receives. It annoys him. So seeing black among the lively colours gives him the impression of uniqueness and due to his curiosity, he starts reading them, and learns that it is not the ordinary love letter he receives where the sender will write a somewhat next-to-novel in length, pouring all the sender's feelings toward the lad. Rather, the sender of _that unique _paper/card expresses her feelings through poetry. From two liners up two stanza-ed poems. Short but conveys a lot of meaning that only our beloved receiver could and would understand, unless of course if you know him from the inside out.

Nobody knows, up until now, that he keeps _them_ and are well hidden. Who would suspect that someone is expressing his/her love in _that_ black paper/card, no one, right? What everybody knows is that he throws all of them at the trash bin besides his locker once he opens and finds that his locker is flooded again with love letters. Nevertheless, despite his bold act of apathy towards his admirers and fans, a lot of them continued in sending him love letters.

Their motto in _love_ life: _Just_ try and try until you_r_ _feelings_ die, and better luck next time.

_**~Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl~**_

_MiSa_

Another short poem from _MiSa_, or _black notes_ as he calls it.

The bell rang signalling the students the start of morning 15-minute-break-time. Natsume Hyuuga has just finished getting rid of his mountain of love letters that flooded his locker again, except for one, the one signed _MiSa_.

He started receiving from her or him; he shuddered at the thought of receiving from the latter so he decided it was the former, when he was on his second year of high school. He was _cleaning_ his locker, meaning he was getting rid of his love letters, when he spotted a black-coloured paper but was thick that it looked like a card among his letters. He thought of it just as one of his cut coloured papers so he inserted it in one of his notebooks. It was on the third day that he found it odd that there is always a blank black paper among his piles of coloured love letters so he pulled out the notebook where he believed he inserted the previous 'blank black papers'. It was the same day that he found out that the seemingly 'blank black papers' were not blank at all. There was a short poem written on them signed by _MiSa _at the end, using either a pencil or a metallic pen. Only if you will tilt them a little, the words will become visible. He found it fascinating and entertaining. From then on, he was looking forward of getting rid of his love letters before his classes starts. He tried to catch _MiSa_, and still trying up to now, but luck was not on his side. She was sneaky, so he gave up and hoped that she will introduce herself one day.

_**~Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl~**_

"_NATSUME_!"

The said lad was brought out of his thoughts and quickly hid his _black notes_ from _MiSa _on one of his notebooks when his best buddy and classmate called out his name. _It _could wait. He could read it anytime later, when no one is around, and away from the prying eyes of his classmates and friends, from everyone.

"_Oh_! _I see_, _I see_," Koko said, eyeing the trash bin beside their locker, full of love letters, "Y_ou're done getting rid of those love letters of yours huh_." He stopped for a while, looked at his friend, and saw him nodded in return, so he continued. "_So, Buddy, let's go_!" excitement clearly visible in his voice.

"_Where are you dragging me this time_, _huh_, _Koko_?" Natsume asked, his left eyebrow rose towards his friend.

"_Downstairs_. _We are going downstairs._ _I want to see the announcement_." Koko answered in return.

"_We can see it later, or wait for the Chanticleer to be distributed, they're in there, too, you know_," Natsume pointed out.

"_I know, but I want to see it now. I'm curious_..." he whined.

"_You're too excited for your own good Koko_," Natsume has a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Koko is not a total idiot not to miss this and knew already what he is going to ask next, "_Are you sure you're straight_?"

It is just a normal joke between the two buddies whenever Koko got excited over something. Natsume will tease Koko about his preference and will try to piss him off because it's a rare sight to see Kokoroyomi Yamada pissed over something.

"_Of_ _course_, _I_ _am_, _Idiot_!" Koko defended, feigning to be hurt by his words, but that does not stop him from being whacked by his buddy for calling him Idiot. "_OUCH_!"

He did not felt as if he was insulted. It's a common gesture between the two that the one being called an idiot will whack the head of the one who called the other an idiot. They're hands just moves on their own at the mention of that word.

"_But I might propose to you and marry you in Vegas if you continue ignoring those admirers of yours. I should be the one asking whether you're straight or not_." This time Koko got a big bump on his head, of course, courtesy of our very own Natsume Hyuuga.

"_Come on, can't you walk any faster_?_ We should be there before the hallway gets crowded. With that height of yours_" Natsume stated the last statement in a whisper but enough for Koko to hear. He was already on his way to second floor. Their classroom and lockers are on the third floor while second year special class or on the second floor. The first floor only has one big classroom, ideal for lab works and joint classes.

"_Hey_!" Koko protested. "_I'm 162 cm and still growing_."

The duo continued to bicker until they reached the first floor. Of course, they're not as loud as girls did when they bicker, because if that so, that would be something, right?

As they reached their desired destination, they saw two female students. Judging from the colour of their logo, they are for sure sophomores. They were also looking intently at the events that the School's Student Council prepared. One of the two was busy taking pictures of the announcement.

The two immediately skimmed the list of events.

"So these are the events that our Student Council prepared for their last project this school year? Tch." Natsume commented. He took notice of the event the girl in front of him was pointing at, the girl with the _camera _at hand.

**February 20, Friday 9:30 AM**

**ANHS Library**

**LOVE in BLACK 'n WHITE**

It is an art contest. The contestant can use any materials they want. Except for the colours, in which the colours allowed are black and white. **ONLY** black and white.

Meanwhile, Koko was eyeing the final event. The Junior and Senior's Prom. Now, he felt more excited.

**February 28, Saturday 5 PM**

**ANHS Gymnasium**

**Junior and Senior's Promenade **_**20XX**_

He was actually half-expecting to have a JS Prom this year since the past three years, there was none. Now all he has to do is find a date for the night. He was busy scanning his brain for possible dates when he heard an interesting conversation.

He observed the three girls conversing in front of him and studied the girl named Mikan. Surely, he heard that name somewhere, but when he heard the name of his mother in between their conversation, it quickly clicked his mind.

She was the girl his mom kept on talking about, and he could not help but to speak his mind.

"_So she is the Sophomore Math Whiz mom was talking about huh_?_ She is cute_!_ She's not as geeky as I thought she was._"

"_Huh_? _What are you talking about Koko_?"

"_Nothing_!" Koko grinned, and then started walking towards the stairs. The same path Mikan and Sumire took a while ago. "_Let's go_! _Break time is almost up. Don't want mom find out that I'm late_"

"_Hn. Mama's boy_!"

Now, inside his mind, he's wondering whether he could bring her or not as a date on the upcoming prom.

_**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl Chapter 3**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **SO how was it? Was it good? Bad?

So this is now the 3rd Chapter of my first baby _Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl. _

Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review.

See you next chapter! ^,^

_**~ASTER**_


	5. Chapter 4 The Way You Look At Me

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not OWN Gakuen Alice and the song used in this chapter.

**Aster Tos: **Hello, everyone! I'm back! Here's my 4th instalment of NHFG. Hope you like it.

**a-mystery-and-a-stranger: **Let's fall in love all over again. ^.^

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl**

_Written by_

**29****th****of September**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **_**The Way You Look At Me**_

* * *

Walking back to the stage, he punched the person lightly on his shoulder as a friendly gesture. He offered him a small smile to show his acknowledgement and gratitude for performing for tonight. His cooperation means a lot to him.

The said performer, on the other hand, gave him a wide grin in return and wished him the best luck. He disappeared in the darkness towards the back of the stage.

With one final huff, he stepped in to the lights.

Again, in his presence, everyone went wild. With a smile, they went in to silence.

In front of the _mic_ _stand_, he started. His left hand held his microphone, while his right rested on the _stand_.

"_Everyday, we meet a lot of people. In that sea of people that surrounds us, some of them of them we already knew, others we are still bound to know, while the remaining will just pass us by without knowing._"

He has a far away look. As if he was reminiscing, trying to remember the words that he was once told.

"_We_ _stop as we invite, or were invited for a little chat. At some point through the conversation, wee look at their faces. Our gazes, either we calculate them, or just simply admiring._"

"_Some_ _of them return our gaze, but among them, we can say that there is someone that has something in 'the way you look at me'." _and he started singing.

_**~NHFG~**_

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything _

_Without a single word_

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe_

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

_If I could freeze a moment to my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stands still_

'_Cause baby this is just the way_

_I always wanna feel_

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe_

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

_I don't know how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

'_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

_You make me believe_

_That there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

_The way you look at me_

_**~NHFG~**_

_It was another awful day, for him that is, and when you categorized your day as an awful day, everything seems to be wrong and nothing's right. Glancing, however, at the paper laid in from of him, it seemed like not everything was ruined._

_A miniscule smile was shown on his face. After reading the contents of the paper the second time around, he folded it neatly then hid it inside one of his books. _

Another addition to the collections _he thought to himself._

_Unable to refrain his self from smiling widely, he placed his right elbow on top of his armchair to support the weight as he hid his smiling face on his right palm. He turned slightly his gaze to the left, facing the window for some dramatic effect. _

_Funny it took only a blank blackboard that was accompanied later on by a small dot created by the chalk to turn his awful mood to something better._

_No! It was not the no longer blank blackboard because there was already a small chalk dot that refashioned his awful day. Rather, it was because of a certain young lady who suddenly barged inside his almost empty class room as if sensing his current predicament._

_He was the only student left in the room before her sudden appearance. His last subject for the day ended about an hour ago. Most of his classmates had already left either heading home, or to some school org activities. It was a habit of his to be left behind and have some alone time, enjoying every ounce of tranquillity before the last bell rang._

"What's with the scowl?_" was the first thing the came out of her mouth as she entered the almost empty classroom. She noticed the scowl on his face immediately and knew at that point that he was having a bad day. "_Were you suffering from dysmenorrhoea?_" she tried to kid to lighten up his mood._

_He knew what she was doing, but still decided not to answer. Instead, he asked her back._

"What are you doing here? The end of your class is still two hours away. Shouldn't you be in your class or something?_"_

"It's time for the afternoon break, and we just found out that our next subject teacher is absent and just left his previous class unattended. The class is on a riot right now, relishing the small amount of time of freedom to the fullest, so I am here to bother you instead.I decided that's how I am going to spend my free time._"_

"Bybothering me instead,_" he snorted at that._

"Yup_!" she did not deny. "_So_," her eyebrows were dancing, indicating that she was inquiring, "_what made you so grumpy all day?_"_

"What made you think I was grumpy all day?_" he murmured but he was still heard, and then closed his eyes._

_She watched him as he closed his eyes and she waited until he opened his eyes again to face her. Just as he opened his eyes to look at her, she raised her left eyebrow, a silent inquiry 'are you not?'_

_He sighed in return then faced the windows. He welcomed the wind caressing his face. He didn't bother answering her inquiry. She already knew it any way. Sometimes, he wondered how it seems like she knew him more than he knew him own self._

_She knew she is not going to receive some answers from him for days like this so she decided to have his attention instead._

"HeyPaps_!" she called him. She instantly got his attention then faced towards her direction. He saw her threw something towards him and he caught it easily. It was a lollipop. A half-strawberry half chocolate flavoured lollipop._

"Look here._" She commanded and he did._

_There, she stood in front, three armchairs away from him. She was smiling at him softly, her eyes gentle and understanding._

'Is that the way she looked at every body, or is that look only reserved for me?_'_ _he thought. Her eyes were shining beautifully through the sun's ray._

_His train of thoughts stopped when he heard her ask, "_What do you see?_" referring to the blackboard. It was blank. She had erased everything that was written on it while he was still gazing outside._

_Not knowing what she was up to, he answered her, nonetheless, with what he thought the most obvious thing at that moment. "_Blackboard_?"_

_She did not speak. She just gave him a nod signifying she accepted his answer. Right after that, she pointed the chalk she was holding to the board for a while. It left a small dot on the board. She asked him again. "Now, what do you see?"_

"A dot._" He answered quicker this time._

_She was humming while nodding. "_Yeah, there's a dot, but what about the blackboard? It's still there, isn't it?_"_

_He nodded, but his left eyebrow still raised, telling her to continue._

"It's just a dot; it's so small compared to the whole blackboard but we noticed it first and we forgot about the bigger thing which is the blackboard._" She paused for a while, allowing him to comprehend what she had said._

"What I'm saying is, the dot is just part of the whole. It is not the entire thing. With or without that dot, that blackboard will still be a blackboard. It will not change. It was like the blackboard is saying 'Hey, I'm still here. Look at me, not at the dirt. Someone or something can wipe that off my face. Look at me. What can you say about me?'_" she continued._

"See what I'm saying? Some might notice the dot, but somebody will still see the YOU. You can do better than that._" She was looking straight through his eyes, "_so whatever made your day not so good, set it aside, and see what you can do._" Her eyes were encouraging him now. "_Bring your self back and balance your day._"_

_She smiled at him. She blushed when he returned the smile to her, but her smile did not fade, it even grew wider._

_When her vision landed on the wall clock behind him, she frowned a little; "_It's fifteen minutes before the time_" she was referring to her next and final subject for the day, "_I need to go back now._" Disappointment evident in her voice, she hoped she could stretch the time to give her more time to spend with him. She turned to him once again then uttered, "_Well, bye-bye for now. I need to go back. See you later._"_

_She was about to leave when he called her. She looked back at him. He motioned her to go back. She followed without a doubt. When he was sure that her hand was within reach, he reached for it, yanked her towards him, and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheeks. He stood up in the process._

"Thanks Mi_" he told her, and then pushed her gently towards the door._

_She was a bit in daze by the sudden display of intimacy, but she recovered before she reached the doorframe._

_She turned around, only to see his back facing her, so she called him, "_Natsume_!" she was grinning from ear to ear._

_When he turned around, he saw her wide smile. It just added to his reddening cheeks. He saw her waved at him goodbye then ran towards her class. He chuckled at her antics. She never fails to amuse him. He was left there standing inside the room. "_Seeyoulater_" he whispered. _

_**~NHFG~**_

_The way you look at me..._

He ended the song at that. It always brought him smiles whenever he thought of the good times. He just hoped that it is not yet too late to relight the fire for them.

_**Natsume Hyuuga Fan Girl Chapter 4**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_Happy 114th Independence Day Philippines

Tell me what's on your mind pips! What do you guys think of this chapter?

Guys, help me improve my writing skills so please drop **at** **least** this chapter a review.

I'm actually looking forward more for constructive criticisms and/or insult(s). I don't mind. Rest assured that I will take it professionally. Still, if you want to compliment my work, thank you in advance, I really appreciate it. You see, I'm more of a critique than a writer. It's easier for me to point out other's point and mistake than mine, so I really need it.

Though this is an English fanfic, I do not require your reviews to be in expressed in English. You may express it too in Filipino (Tagalog is my mother tongue), Bahasa Indonesia, Italian, or whichever language you are comfortable with. I'm actually using this opportunity to learn your language too. Let's learn each other's languages and culture here.

On with the story, do you have any idea which song I'm going to use next? PM me or put that on your reviews. I actually left a clue in this chapter. What can you say about their pet names? Can somebody tell me who do you think will be the other girl?

Regarding my other stories, I'm going to update **The Unit **next, and I'll be posting my first one-shot also, _**Desperate Fool**_ and _**Reverie**_, whichever of the two.

Bye-bye.

See you next chapter! ^.^

_**~Aster Tos**_


End file.
